HIGHLIGHT
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] Kris aka Wu Yifan. Berumur 23 tahun. Seorang rapper terkenal telah menghilang dari dunia entertaiment dan tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Akankah sang lengend rapper kembali? Atau dia telah hilang ditelan oleh bumi? / [KRISTAO/TAORIS FICS] Pedo!Kris, slight KrisEd little Chanbaek/Baekyeol maybe
1. Chapter 1

**HIGHLIGHT**

**Present by Miko**

**Theme story by Park Gaenna 17**

**Multichapter**

_**Kris aka Wu Yifan.**_

_**Berumur 23 tahun.**_

_**Seorang rapper terkenal telah menghilang dari dunia entertaiment dan tidak ditemukan dimanapun.**_

_**Akankah sang lengend rapper kembali? Atau dia telah hilang ditelan oleh bumi?**_

_**.**_

"_**Sudahlah Tao. Berhenti menangis. Wufan ge pasti baik-baik saja." Seorang wanita paruh baya menenangkan seorang anak kecil dalam pelukannya. Anak tersebut menangis dengan isakan keras. Mata pandanya tidak cantik karena tetesan air mata itu.**_

"_**Tao-hiks.. ingin mencari- ugh.. Wufan ge. Hiks.. Mama." Ucap Tao dalam isakannya dan melepaskan pelukan sang Ibu. Namun wanita paruh baya itu melarangnya. Meminta Tao untuk tetap di sana dan tidak menghilang seperti Kris.**_

"_**Papa pasti akan menemukan Wufan ge, Tao. Percayalah pada Mama." Wanita paruh baya itu terus mencoba membujuk Tao.**_

"_**Tao ingin Wufan ge-ugh.. Ma. Hiks..."**_

_**.**_

"_**Disiarkan bahwa artis rapper Kris aka Wu Yifan tidak kunjung ditemukan hingga saat ini. Bahkan keluarga terdekatnya pun tak bisa menemukan Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menghilang? Ini adalah sebuah misteri."**_

_._

Beijing, 27 April 2007.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk tebal. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya di pagi hari ini.

Ia meletakkan handuk tebal itu di sebelah wastafel dan memandang wajahnya di pantulan cermin itu. Pahatan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna itu membuatnya tersenyum di sudut bibirnya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan sosok kecil dengan kaos oblong bergambar sebuah kartun Panda di tengah kaos tersebut tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil yang manis.

"Selamat pagi, Wufan ge." Sapa sosok mungil itu dan memeluk tubuh kekar pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang tengah topless.

"Selamat pagi, Taozi." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dan membawa sosok mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menggendongnya dan berjalan ke ranjang berukuran King Size miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bukankah semalam kau tidak bisa tidur, hum?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersama sosok mungil itu.

"Tao mendengar suara air kerannya gege. Hehe. Jadi bangun deh." Jawab Tao dan tersenyum lugu. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar Kris dengan erat.

"Maafkan Wufan ge ya. Sudah membangunkan Taozi. Kalau masih mengantuk, kau bisa kembali tidur." Ujar Kris dan mengusap rambut Tao penuh kasih sayang.

"Tao lapar, ge. Masakan Sup daging lagi." Pinta Tao dan menatap wajah kakaknya dengan penuh harap. Kris tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tao bantu Wufan ge memotong sayurannya ya?" Tao mengangguk semangat dan bersorak gembira. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Kris dengan sangat erat.

. . .

Kris menghela nafasnya dengan pelan ketika ia melihat Tao menangis di depannya. Hanya karena telah menunggu Kris konser selama dua jam di ruang tamu hotel tersebut.

Ya, Kris adalah seorang rapper terkenal dan baru saja ia mengadakan konser di Hotel Shanghai bintang lima.

Ia harus bersabar menghadapi adik mungilnya yang selalu ingin menempel dengannya. Dan tadi ia menyuruh Tao menunggu di ruang tamu. Karena di sana banyak anak kecil.

Ia mengusap rambut Tao penuh kasih sayang dan mengeluarkan senyuman manis andalannya yang khusus hanya untuk Tao lihat. Bahkan orang tuanya tak pernah melihat Kris tersenyum semanis itu.

"Sudahlah Tao. Jangan menangis lagi. Gege akan main sulap. Jadi berhentilah menangis." Ujar Kris mencoba membujuk adik mungilnya tersebut.

Tao menurut. Tapi isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar di mulut mungilnya. Ia melihat wajah Kris dengan seksama. Melihat Kris membuka tangannya di depan wajah Tao. Merambat ke telinga Tao dan menjewer pelan telinga tersebut.

"Wufan-ge." Rengek Tao. Kris tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tao dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tao dan membuka tangan Kris. Ia berteriak senang ketika melihat apa yang ada di tangan Kris.

"Gummy bear? Yeay!" Sorak Tao dan memeluk tubuh Kris yang tengah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Tao.

"Xie xie Wufan ge."

. . .

Seoul, 30 April 2007.

"Di mana adik mungilmu itu? Biasanya dia akan selalu menempel padamu." Tanya Park Chanyeol. Seorang rapper Korea Selatan yang terkenal. Ia adalah sahabat baik Kris selama Kris menjadi seorang rapper.

"Dia harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Jadi ia tidak bisa terbang ke Korea bersamaku." Jawab Kris dan meminum wine berwarna merah favoritenya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir gelas wine miliknya. Ia menatap intens wajah Kris.

"Kau- sangat memanjakannya 'kan? Kau terlihat khawatir ketika ia tidak bersamamu Tuan Wu. Apa kau terkena _Brother Complex_?" Tanya Chanyeol dan meminum sedikit winenya. Sedangkan Kris kini menatapnya tajam.

'Apa-apaan si Virus Park itu? Seenaknya saja mengatakan aku ini terkena eum-_Brother Complex_?' Batin Kris dan meletakkan gelas wine miliknya di atas meja.

"Kau kira, aku ini _pedhopile_ apa? Apa lagi, Tao itu adik kandungku. Mana mungkin aku bisa memiliki perasaan _incest_ terhadapnya?" Marah Kris dan merebahkan punggungnya di sofa yang empuk milik Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat lucu, Kris." Komentar Chanyeol dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kira-kira, apa yang diinginkan Tao ketika ulang tahunnya nanti yang ke 13 ya? Apakah ia ingin boneka Panda lagi?" Gumam Kris tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Huh? Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Kenapa kau sudah siap sekali mengurusi masalah tersebut?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Kris menatapnya datar dan berucap,

"dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya."

. . .

Beijing, 02 Mei 2007.

Tao tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia nampak gelisah sampai dini hari. Tepat tanggal 22 Mei. Di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 13.

Ia terus memindah posisi tidurnya dengan sang Panda. Boneka maksudnya.

Ia membuka kedua matanya ketika jam wekernya berbunyi tepat pukul 6 pagi. Matanya masih memerah, akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat jelas.

Tok... tok...

"Tao, cepat bangun sayang. Kau harus segera berangkat ke sekolah." Teriak Ibunya di luar sana. Ia bergumam pelan dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan Kris.

"Apa Wufan ge belum pulang? Kenapa ia tidak segera pulang dan merayakan ulangtahun Tao bersama?" Tao berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa Papa dan Mama tidak ingat ulang tahunku? Biasanya ketika aku bangun, Wufan ge akan mengucapkannya dan memberiku hadiah." Ia masih melanjutkan gerutuannya.

"Apa karena aku belum tidur ya? Sehingga Wufan ge tidak kunjung datang?" Tebaknya asal dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub.

. . .

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan saat imut ketika ia pulang dari sekolah. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut hari ini. Padahal, menurutnya hari ini adalah hari spesial untuknya.

"Yitao tao, kira-kira kenapa Wufan ge belum pulang ya? Apakah Wufan ge sedang bermain dengan Channie ge? Kenapa Tao tidak diajak." Anak kecil berkantung mata tersebut curhat kepada seekor Panda kecil yang tengah bermain dengan bebas di taman belakang kediaman Wu.

"Yitaotao!" Rengek Tao ketika Panda kecil yang manis itu mengabaikannya dan memilih memakan bambu pemberian Tao tadi.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Gumam Tao dan menggendong Panda tersebut. Memeluknya dan membawanya berputar-putar.

"Cepat habiskan bambumu, setelah itu kita bermain." Ucap Tao dan menggesekkan hidung mungilnya dengan hidung sang Panda.

"TAOZI!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan suara bass. Tao menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil namanya. Senyuman manis mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

Ia meletakkan Yitaotao di bawah dan berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut dengan cepat. Setelah hampir satu meter jarak mereka, Tao melompat dan segera ditangkap oleh pemuda itu.

"Wufan ge!" Pekik Tao senang dan memeluk leher pemuda tersebut. Hum, Kris.

"_Shengri kuai le_ Wu Zitao." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao.

"Xie xie Wufan ge! Ayo kita makan kue." Ajak Tao yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu milik Kris.

"Wufan ge sudah membeli kue tadi. Kita tinggal makan saja. Ayo cepat ke dapur." Tao mengangguk dan segera turun dari gendongan Kris.

Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Kris dan segera melesat pergi ke dapur.

"Yitaotao, Tao main sama Wufan ge dulu ya!" Teriak Tao yang sedikit menoleh ke arah Panda mungil tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Tao berhenti. Kris ikut menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Tao berhenti mendadak.

"Mana hadiah Tao?" Kris tersenyum manis ketika mendengar pertanyaan adik manisnya itu. Ia berjongkok di depan Tao dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepadanya.

"Kenapa hadiahnya kecil?" Tanya Tao dengan nada kecewa. Karena di tahun sebelum-sebelumnya, Kris akan memberikan hadiah yang besar. Yang isinya adalah boneka Panda, mobil-mobilan, atau robot.

"Sudahlah Tao. Jangan kau ributkan dengan ukurannya. Hadiahnya mahal loh." Bujuk Kris dengan lembut. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera membuka hadiah dari kakak tertampannya itu.

"Kalung dengan liontin Panda?" Ucap Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat dan meletakkan tangannya yang mengepal di depan dadanya.

"Xie xie Wufan ge." Teriak Tao senang dan memeluk tubuh kekar Kris.

"Jangan lama-lama memeluknya. Nanti kuenya dihabisin sama Papa dan Mama loh." Kata Kris dan terkekeh pelan. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk mantab. Tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tangan Kris dan menariknya untuk segera masuk ke dapur.

To Be Continue . . .

Review please...

**P.S : Miko tahu kok, fanfic ini jauh sekali dari kata sempurna. Maka dari itu, tolong kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun.**

**P.S.S : Yang paling susah itu, membuat sifat Kris yang tetap. Soalnya, di sini Kris bersikap hangat kepada Tao. Tapi bersikap dingin kepada orang lain. Makanya agak OOC ! hehehe**

**P.S.S.S : Sebenarnya, sebelum post fanfic ini. Ada fanfic Kristao lain yang bagus. Judulnya 'Wedding Dress'. Belum pernah Miko post di manapun. Dan sialnya, sebelum di post udah hilang duluan tuh fanfic. Pengen nulis ulang tapi udah lupa jalan ceritanya. Soalnya hampir setahun itu fanfic. Pengen nulis lagi dengan inti yang sama tapi nyeleneng sedikit, tapi ga ada waktunya. Bulan Mei mungkin. Kalau ada yang minat, kasih tahu Miko ya! Mungkin di review ini atau di PM**

**Xie xie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIGHLIGHT**

**Present by Miko**

**Theme story by Dihena Dhana**

**Multichapter**

Canada, 7 November 2014

"Kris! We have a new family in Sony Music." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian formal dengan tuxedo yang elegan. Pria paruh baya itu mengetuk pelan daun pintu berwarna dark brown milik kamar Kris.

"Yeah. One minute." Ucap Kris dengan malas dan mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap ke arah daun pintu kamarnya. Menghela nafas pelan dan segera menghampiri daun pintu berwarna dark brown tersebut.

Cklek

Kris menarik daun pintu kamarnya dan melihat sosok pamannya yang tampan itu. Ia hanya menatap malas pada sosok pamannya tersebut.

"Di mana dia? Biar kusapa." Ujar Kris dan celingukan mencari anggota keluarga barunya.

"Dia ada di ruang tamu gedung ini. Temui dia dan buat dia betah tinggal di sini. Kulihat, dia itu pribadi yang manja." Tutur sang paman. Kris mengangguk pelan dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Uncle, you should have a rest right now. I wont to see you have a black eyes." Nasihat Kris dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tamu gedung Sony Music.

"Hello. Good evening." Sapa Kris ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Ia melihat punggung seorang pemuda yang tegap dan memiliki warna rambut blonde.

"Ah. Hello." Sahut pemuda itu dan berdiri terburu-buru. Ia menghadap ke arah Kris dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

Blink

Kris terdiam memandangi wajah pemuda tersebut. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Wajah yang manis dengan kantung mata seperti Panda. Hidung mancung yang lucu. Bibir mungil yang memiliki lekukan yang indah.

Ia harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja, orang itu bukan orang yang ia kenal dulu.

"My name is Kris Wu. I think, you know me so well. So, what's your name and where do you come from?" Ujar Kris. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan pemuda itu.

"My name is Eddison Huang. Iam from China." Jawab pemuda itu yang bernama Eddison. Kris mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Eddison untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau orang China? Dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Anyway, welcome to Sony Music." Ujar Kris dan tersenyum kaku. Sedangkan Eddison hanya tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Kris.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ucap Eddison lagi.

'_Dia mirip adikku.'_ Batin Kris dan duduk di samping pemuda manis itu. Kemudian mengajaknya mengobrol tentang perusahaan Sony Music yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya perusahaan itu sangatlah besar. Itu adalah gedung pertama yang ada di Canada. Gedung yang lainnya berada tak jauh dari gedung tersebut.

. . . . .

"Kenapa ingin menjadi rapper?" Tanya Kris kepada Eddison yang sedang meminum air mineral miliknya seusai performance di taman bermain.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi rapper saja. Dulu, kakakku bisa rap dengan baik. Kini, kakakku telah pergi. Sehingga sekarang aku ingin menjadi rapper." Jelas Eddison dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maaf sudah menanyakan hal tersebut." Ucap Kris menyesal. Eddison hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau ingin minum?" Tawar Kris. Eddison yang terkejut hanya memandang bingung ke arah Kris. Tapi tak lama kemudia ia mengangguk kecil.

. . . . .

Kris sedang meminum wine favoritenya dengan kekasihnya di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan Eddison hanya tersenyum kikuk ke arah para gadis yang mencoba merayunya untuk menemaninya berdansa di lantai dansa.

"Kau orang baru di sini ya?" Tanya salah satu gadis bergaun merah yang tengah merayunya untuk meminum wine sisanya. Tapi Eddison menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin mabuk dan pulang dengan jalan sempoyongan. Apalagi tadi Kris terlihat mabuk berat dan mungkin tidak akan bisa menyetir untuk kembali ke gedung Sony Music.

"Iya. Aku baru di sini. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Gadis itu mengangguk senang dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Eddison dari samping.

"Apa kau kenal gadis yang bersama Kris?" Tanya Eddison menunjuk gadis yang tengah menimum wine bersama Kris. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya kepada Kris.

"Namanya Eve. Dia adalah kekasih Kris." Jawab gadis itu. Eddison mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meminum wine miliknya.

"Kau tertarik kepadanya? Dia memang cantik dan primadona di sini. Beruntung sekali Kris bisa mendapatkannya." Ujar gadis itu lagi dan tertawa kecil yang menggoda. Eddison menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Maaf. Saya tidak suka wanita seksi." Ucap Eddison dan meletakkan gelas winenya dengan sedikit membanting dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mengantuk? Ataukah menangis? Karena apa?

. . . . .

Kris terdiam. Ia merenungkan masa lalunya yang sedikit kelam itu. Posisinya yang kini tengah menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, mampu membuat semua gadis berteriak histeris. Namun beruntungnya, Kris tidak berada di tempat umum. Ia berada di ruang ganti artis miliknya.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya seseorang. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang teman lama dari seorang Kris Wu yang dulunya adalah rekan kerjanya di Korea.

"Sedang memikirkan si kecil yang manis. Akankah ia masih manja tanpaku?" Jawab Kris tanpa merubah posisi letak kepalanya. Melirik ke arah Chanyeol pun tidak.

"Ahaha, kurasa kau benar-benar mengidap penyakit _Brother Complex, _Kris." Tawa lucu khas milik Chanyeol pun meledak. Namun, ia segera menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengarkan sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Eddison?

"Apakah aku mengganggu? Maaf." Ucap Eddison dan membungkuk hormat. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke arah meja rias dan mengambil tas kecil selempang yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dan keluar begitu saja. Tanpa pamit.

"Apakah sikapnya selalu begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya kepada juniornya yang terlihat sedikit kurang ajar itu. Kris hanya berdehem pelan.

"Sikapnya hampir mirip dengan adikku. Tapi ia berbanding balik sekali dengannya. Eddison yang tangguh dan tak takut apapun. Sedangkan, Tao yang manja dan selalu merengek ketakutan." Jelas Kris.

"Jangan-jangan Eddison adalah saudara kembar Tao?" Tebak Chanyeol asal. Kris memandang sejenak Chanyeol untuk lebih dalam.

"Aku juga mendengar bahwa di hari kelahiran Tao, di rumah sakit Beijing itu ada seorang Wanita yang melahirkan anak kembar. Atau jangan-jangan Wanita itu adalah Ibu –mantan Ibuku? Dan satu anaknya diberikan kepada orang lain?" Jelas Kris dengan nada serius. Sangat serius kali ini.

Drrt... drrtt.. drrt..

Kris menoleh sebentar ke arah meja rias yang terdapat sebuah I-phone 5 miliknya sedang bergetar. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Eve?

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu yang seksi itu, Kris. Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sudah menyetujui lamaranku. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengannya. Undang Eddison ya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kris sebelum meninggalkan Kris kembali sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

. . . . .

Ssrrrr

Air keran itu terdengar sangat keras di dalam kamar mandi itu. Ruangan yang memang selalu menjadi hampa karena jarang ditempati oleh orang.

Seorang pemuda berkantung mata seperti Panda tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran itu. Setelahnya, ia menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin itu.

Menatap intens wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Menurut orang lain yang baru melihatnya. Seakan-akan ia adalah seorang preman yang selalu merebut paksa uang hak milik orang lain.

Tapi siapa sangka? Pemuda bernama Eddison Huang itu ternyata sangatlah baik. Ia juga memiliki pribadi yang hangat. Walaupun terkesan dingin seperti Kris. Tapi ia lebih mudah tersenyum ketimbang pemuda tampan bermarga Wu itu.

Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya yang manis itu mengalirkan sebuah air mata. Wajahnya langsung berubah drastis menjadi terlihat lebih menyedihkan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat.

'_Kenapa aku bisa memiliki perasaan tidak enak ketika aku berdekatan dengannya? Apakah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya? Bodoh sekali!'_ Batinnya dan kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran itu. Agar kedua matanya tidak terlihat jelek.

"Aku harus kuat. Tujuanku kemari bukan untuk itu. Tapi untuk membahagiakan mereka." Ujarnya sambil menutup keran itu dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih.

. . . . .

"Sedang memikirkan saudaramu?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba kepada Eddison yang sedang melamun sambil menonton televisi. Walaupun mustahil karena ia lebih fokus kepada melamunnya.

"Senior, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Eddison yang tiba-tiba terengah itu. Kris hanya tersenyum manis. Astaga! Detak jantung Eddison berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kris kesal. Ia mengambil sekaleng Coca Cola milik Eddison yang berada di meja.

"Eh? Senior tadi bertanya apa?" Tanya Eddison dengan takut-takut. Ia juga gugup berada di dekat pemuda tampan yang menyandang nama Legend of Rap itu.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan saudaramu? Yang sudah eum –tiada?" Tanya Kris dan meneguk minuman bersoda itu. Eddison mengangguk cepat.

"Apakah sesakit itu? Karena aku juga sedang memikirkan saudaraku." Eddison memandang bingung ke arah Kris yang tiba-tiba mulai berani curhat tentang saudaranya kepadanya.

"Kau tahu, Ed. Kau itu mengingatkanku akan adik kecilku." Eddison membatu. Apa tadi katanya? Mengingatkannya? Hanya mengingatkannya? Bodoh!

"Begitu juga denganmu. Ketika aku melihat Senior tampil di atas panggung, seakan-akan aku melihat kakakku." Ujar Eddison dengan senyuman manis tersemat di sudut bibirnya. Ketahuilah, dada Kris berdebar ketika melihatnya.

. . . . .

"Ma? Apakah aku tampil dengan maksimal?" Eddison sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia menggigit cemas bantalnya. Kedua kakinya yang masih mengenakan sepatu merek 'Nike' itu menendang-nendang angin tak menentu.

"Benarkah? Aku harus lebih giat lagi untuk menghasilkan hasil yang maksimal." Ia sedikit bernapas lega setelahnya. Namun,

"apa? Aku tidak boleh melanjutkannya? Kenapa, Ma?" Teriaknya histeris.

"Kevin is really kind person, Mom." Setelahnya, ia membuang ponselnya dengan asal di ranjangnya. Memeluk erat bantal yang sejak tadi di dadanya. Dan menangis kembali seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia sedang jatuh cinta dan patah hati.

To be continue. . .

**P.S. Sungguh! Aku gemes ama Ed di sini. Tao ga muncul ya? Karena di fanfic ini, Tao hanya ada di masa lalu Kris. Sedangkan Ed ada di masa depan Kris. Soal ceritanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi masa depan, maaf ya. Chapter ganjil adalah masa lalu dan chapter genap adalah masa depan.**

**P.S.S. Untuk fanfic yang lainnya. Maaf sekali. Miko harus menundanya sampai bulan Mei. Ini pun maksa sekali publishnya.**

**P.S.S. fanfic Milk Phobia itu harus diistirahatkan sampai tahun 2015 mungkin. Karena fanficnya rated M. Dan Miko udah trauma banget ama rated M. Mungkin ditahun selanjutnya atau pertengahan tahun 2014 ini Miko bisa buat fanfic rated M lagi. Maaf banget yaa!**


End file.
